Catch Me
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Emma Byrne is a new student at the school and although she's Michael's daughter, she's far from the star pupil and is always one for causing trouble where she can! I don't own any Waterloo Road I just love the show! Please review because it would mean the world to me! Rated T for bad language, violence and mature themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Waterloo Road  
when the new series started I got this idea and so decided to write it even though I thought my other Waterloo Road fic would be my only one!  
I don't own Waterloo Road or any related content.  
This is probably set mid-series, a little after Kevin joined.  
I know it's a really short first chapter but I always do short first chapters just to get into it and they will get longer! I promise!  
Catch Me.  
Chapter One**

Her first day at Waterloo Road. She'd missed Scotland, she'd lived in London for the past ten years, her accent was definitely one from London and not Scottish as it had been once and she used to be bullied for it. She blamed her father for this, but she couldn't deny the shred of excitement she'd got when her mother had told her that she was going to live with her father in Scotland and attend his school. Waterloo Road. Emma Byrne stood outside the school, her dirty blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail and her green eyes glittering with excitement. She'd hardly seen her father since she'd come up to Scotland as he'd been so busy with the school. But every day when he'd come home he'd told her how amazing a school it was going to be. She grinned up at the school and ran up the steps and into the foyer, looking around for someone she might know. There was no one. She was completely new, she didn't even know her way around, but she was sure she could fit in just fine. Thinking that perhaps since they were both at school she might be able to talk to her father she made her way to the head teacher's office. Sonia was there, sitting at her desk and nibbling on a cupcake. Sonia was one of the few people Emma did know as her father had introduced them. They'd already become good friends.

'Hi there Sonia!' she grinned bounding up to her desk.

'Oh hi Emma, you alright?'

'Yeah I'm great! Is my dad about?'

'No I think he's in the staff room, why, you alright?' Sonia asked, her voice laced with concern.

'Yeah I'm fine! Just wondered…' Emma said with a weak smile before saying a quick goodbye and leaving. Nothing had changed, she was still second priority. She sighed and made her way to her form room just as the bell rang throughout the corridors. Despite the bell people were still bustling about, she felt out of place, the new girl in a crowd of people who already knew each other and the school. She managed to find her way to her form room, but she was late thanks to getting lost. For a moment, she was tempted to just not go in, just bunk off form and go straight to her lesson. She couldn't bear to have to go in and face all those people. Her form room was an English room and her teacher had short blonde hair and slightly shaking hands. Emma wanted desperately to back away and retreat into a corner; she didn't think she could take going in there. But she gritted her teeth and knocked on the door softly before entering the classroom.

"Sorry miss, I got lost…" she mumbled, pulling her bag up on her shoulder and blushing a deep scarlet as the rest of the class turned to look at her.

"No problem! You must be Emma?" the teacher smiled welcomingly and Emma nodded quickly, wanting to slip back out the door and run.

"Hello Emma! I'm Mrs. Mulgrew." She said with a warm smile and motioned for her to sit down, looking around Emma was thankful to see an empty desk in the back corner of the classroom. She walked over and collapsed into the chair, dropping her bag on the floor her blush not going anywhere as half the class remained staring at her. How many people knew that she was the head-teachers daughter? She was almost certainly going to be bullied for it. And she'd seen the papers, about what her dad had done to her grand-dad; it wouldn't make anything any simpler.

About five minutes later there was a rapid knock on the door and she blushed even deeper as her dad entered the room, looking around almost frantically. In a way she was glad she'd decided to go ahead and not wait for him, showed he actually cared about her a little bit. "Christine is Emma here?" he asked and Emma literally wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. Mrs. Mulgrew motioned towards her in the corner and Michael beckoned for Emma to follow him outside, slowly, Emma stood and walked out, her cheeks burning.

Once the door was closed behind them he turned to her. "You were meant to wait for me to show you where to come." He said, almost sternly.

"Well, I managed…" she mumbled, "Didn't want to distract you from your work."

"You could've been anywhere! You don't know your way around!"

"Call it good instincts." She kept her voice low, mumbling and staring at a fixed point on the ground.

"Hey, less of the cheek. In school you're my student, alright?" he said sternly and she nodded, not moving her eyes from the floor. "Alright, go back in, come and see me at lunch to let me know how you're getting on. You'd better or else I'll come and find you, make some new friends!" he said, an edge of optimism in his voice as he opened the door for her to go back in and she nodded quickly, rushing back into the classroom and forcing herself not to run to her seat. Mrs. Mulgrew eyed her suspiciously but didn't question her, when the bell went Emma was the first to leave, but she had no intention of going to her lessons. Not if it would please her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waterloo Road  
Okay, so I know that this chapter has taken FOREVER to update! I wanted to update sooner but school and work is getting on top of me a little bit, I need to be more organised.  
Now exams are over I should be okay and updating a little bit faster, although I do have some summer work.  
Thank you for staying with the story although it's taking me a long time to update!  
And apologies for the short length of the chapter.  
I don't own Waterloo Road or any related content.  
Chapter 2**

She wandered aimlessly through the halls, she had no idea where she was going or even what lesson she had first. She didn't care; she had no intention of attending any lessons. Fairly quickly, the halls were empty and she was walking alone, her footsteps echoing, only accentuating her loneliness. She wandered for a while before she noticed teachers beginning to give her curious glances and she realised that her dad had probably warned them that she would be likely to ditch, so she found a door that seemed to lead to a boiler room and so she slipped inside and shut the door behind her. For a moment she leant against the door, her breathing heavy and her feet uncertain to go on. It looked scary, a long dark corridor with pipes along the walls and ceiling. She walked a few paces, steam filled the corridor making it hot and uncomfortable and the lights flickered eerily. She continued walking down the corridor and got about halfway before one of the pipes above gave an almighty creak and she stopped and turned quickly. She knew that this school was new but it was clear that it hadn't been built properly. She relaxed a little and sat down in the corridor, leaning against a patch of wall that didn't have a pipe running along it she pulled out her phone and texted her mother back in London.

_Here, hating it already. How are you?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Sorry there was nothing I could do to get custody. Will be up to visit ASAP. And I want you to try out new combo._

_Please, no more drugs._

_You want me to stay with you and fight for you, you test my drugs._

She sighed and put away her phone, she knew there was no point arguing with her mother. She couldn't win; her mother had been testing out different combinations of drugs on her since she was eleven years old and wouldn't stop anytime soon. She pulled up her sleeve and examined the tiny scars on her arms from where the drugs had been injected into her system. But she knew that it didn't matter, whilst her father had full custody of her, her mother couldn't touch her.

She leant her head back against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and staring at a spider as it scuttled across the floor opposite from her. The heat eventually began to get to her, it eventually began to become more and more soothing and she found herself lying on the floor and sleep coming to her. As her eyes drifted closed the sounds of the creaking pipes above her faded to nothing more than whispers in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waterloo Road  
Okay, so I know that this chapter has taken FOREVER to update! I wanted to update sooner but school and work is getting on top of me a little bit, I need to be more organised.  
Now exams are over I should be okay and updating a little bit faster, although I do have some summer work, and also my internets down at the moment so whilst I'm writing I can't upload anything.  
Sorry I'm trying to update it a bit in this chapter to kind of where it is now but with Michael still there instead of Christine.  
Thank you for staying with the story although it's taking me a long time to update!  
I don't own Waterloo Road or any related content.  
Chapter 3**

The bell rang shrill in her ears; she squeezed her eyes open and suddenly remembered where she was. She sat up and stretched, yawning and her stomach gave an annoyed grumble. She realised it must be lunchtime so she stood up and picked up her bag. Still sleepy, she made her way down the long corridor and put her ear to the door at the end. She could hear many people moving around in the corridor outside and she knew she couldn't slip out without drawing attention to herself. She waited for it to quieten down and there was only the odd sound from outside before she took a deep breath, and slipped out of the door. Unfortunately she timed it wrong and there was a boy walking down the corridor towards her and he saw her. She stifled another yawn and avoided his eye contact. But she saw him raise an eyebrow and he slowed as he neared her, a slight smile in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked her and she nodded, rubbing her eyes slightly, that nap had made her tired. "Tired?" he asked with a broadening smile and she nodded again, not trusting her voice, she always had a wavered voice right after she woke up. "Been sleeping in the boiler room?"

"How did you know?" she muttered, wishing he would just leave her alone.

"You have a spider in your hair," he smiled before reaching up and plucking it out. Emma couldn't stop herself smiling now and she decided she liked this boy. He put the spider down on the floor and stood up, holding out a hand. "I'm Kevin," he said and she shook his hand gently.

"Emma." She replied and as he opened his mouth to speak again there was another voice calling to her from the end of the hallway.

"Emma!" she recognised the voice of the headmaster and closed her eyes as she turned, she opened them again to see her father striding down the corridor with a stony face. Kevin disappeared and Michael strode up to her.

"I've been informed by all of your teachers that you didn't turn up to any of your classes this morning."

"Yeah, I decided they were just too good for Me." she replied curtly.

"Don't take that tone with me! You came here to study, you came here to be my responsibility and so you should be a little more respectful and at least show up to your classes."

"No, I came here because the court said I had to. I came here because my mother is a drug addict, she was when you left and she never stopped. You knew what kind of life I would lead when you left, you knew she was addicted to drugs and still you left me there. So don't go on about responsibility because you have absolutely no right."

He was left in a stunned silence but she stood her ground angrily. "I think it's pretty clear I don't plan on forgiving you any time soon." She said coolly before turning and walking away, he didn't even call after her.

**A/N: Apologies for another short chapter but having a lot of writers block for this story, I am trying but it just might take a bit longer than my others. Apologies again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waterloo Road  
Sorry I'm trying to update it a bit in this chapter to kind of where it is now but with Michael still there instead of Christine.  
Thank you for staying with the story although it's taking me a long time to update!  
I don't own Waterloo Road or any related content.  
Chapter 4**

She stalked through the corridors angrily and kept going until she reached the front doors of the school. As she was about to push through them and just leave her phone buzzed in her pocket and she paused, pulling it out.

_Stay on his good side. I need him happy for what's coming._

It was from her mother, she looked around, suddenly afraid. Was she here already? Was she lurking in the shadows ready to pounce? She couldn't be, she just couldn't. Emma glanced around once more before hastily typing a reply.

_What do you want me to do?_

_Be the perfect daughter, the perfect student. It's not hard, a monkey could do it._

The blow hit her hard and she knew nothing between her and her mother had changed. Her mother still despised her but Emma clutched the relationship because she preferred it to the one she had with her other parent. She sighed and typed her response quickly before stuffing her phone into her pocket.

_Sorry, yes I'll try._

She blinked a few times before turning around and beginning to walk through to the canteen. Truth be told she was very hungry and could do with some food.

"Decided against making a run for it?" she heard the voice and stopped, turning. There was a boy stood leaning against the wall a little way away from her. He had a shock of black hair across his head and narrowed eyes. He was smirking in what she assumed was meant to be an intimidating way, but it just wasn't.

"Yes," she sighed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "Not really my style, running away. Much prefer to grit my teeth and bear it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Lemme guess," she said with a sigh as he pushed off the wall and began to saunter over to her, she squared up to him, unafraid, "The school bad boy here to make an impression on the new girl? Tell her who's boss?"

"Something like that."

"Funny, you don't intimidate me." she said even though her heart was hammering hard against her chest. She kept her brave face on, not even allowing any emotion through her eyes.

"Don't I?" he said, his voice soft, and suddenly she wasn't afraid, he wouldn't hurt her. He was just curious; he was pretty simple to work out.

"Nope, not one bit." She said, a slight smile playing on her own lips. They stared heatedly into one another's eyes for a moment before the headmaster's voice interrupted her making new friends once again.

"Mr. Barry, might I have a moment alone with my daughter." He said, striding over to them. Emma's cheeks flushed red and she took a step back from Barry, glaring at her father who seemed to ignore her.

"See you around…" Barry smirked again, a slight element of surprise in his eyes. He walked away, glancing back at her momentarily before disappearing around a corner.

"Making new friends?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"Something likes that," she replied, not meeting his gaze.

"Emma, I'm sorry that I left you there, I shouldn't have done that I know that. I am truly sorry for everything you've been through, please, forgive me?" he asked quietly and she looked up into his eyes. He looked genuinely sorry and she remembered her mother's text. Little did he know she was caught up in the middle of a war between her parents.

"I forgive you dad, I'm sorry for missing all my lessons this morning. I'll make more of an effort from now on." She forced the words from her mouth and attempted to squeeze a little feeling or meaning into them too. She thought the job went pretty successfully as he bought it. He nodded, and as the man with no feelings he simply walked away, leaving her there. Trying to decide whether this was the right choice to be making.


End file.
